


Subtlety is Overrated

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: flashslash, Drunkenness, First Time, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray attempts seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety is Overrated

.

Steel fingers dug deeper into Ray's hair, like they were hanging on for dear life. Beneath his hands, Doyle could feel the tension in Bodie's thighs as he resisted the natural urge to thrust forcefully into Ray's mouth.

 

Ray's preliminary overtures of a home cooked meal, a good bottle of wine and some subtly seductive conversation had apparently left Bodie distinctly underwhelmed. Still sober, Ray had decided that the “interested” signals he'd thought he'd been picking up from Bodie were just a figment of his own fevered imagination. After several beers, Doyle had come to the conclusion that all that was really needed was a more direct approach and he had reached out to fondle Bodie. Unfortunately, the beer had impaired his usually fine and dexterous motor skills and he'd grabbed Bodie's crotch with more force than initially intended. Bodie had yelped, flinched and showered them both in the remainder of the beer he'd been holding.

As Doyle had begun to babble an apology Bodie had grabbed him by the upper arms, muttered “at bloody last” and set about proving himself a more than willing participant.

 

As Bodie arched up, Ray almost gagged but kept his tight hold on Bodie's hips, swallowing as Bodie came. Doyle eased back a little on his knees, eyeing the untidy mess of half discarded clothing and knocked over beer bottles surrounding them. _This_ had not been what he'd had in mind at all. _This_ could be too easily dismissed as a moment of alcohol induced insanity.

Bodie eased up on his elbows to stare down at him. “I know what you're thinking Ray, and you're wrong, dead wrong. Five more minutes and I was going to make the first move.”

“You were?”

“...Of course, _I'm_ far too suave and sophisticated to have almost ripped your _cock_ off making a grab for you.”

“You egotistical bastard, you—”

Bodie stood up, dragged Ray to his feet and cut off his protest with a hard kiss. “C'mon, let's go to bed and I'll show you how it’s done.”

 

.


End file.
